Between You And Me
by Bexygh
Summary: Oneshot between Barty and Cassy


The music filled the room. The singer, a dusty blonde with full ample lips, wrapped her tongue around the melody. Her eyes settling on the gentleman the song was about. The lyrics were as promiscuous as the looks she was giving him and he smirked as he listened. Knowing full well how this evening would turn out.  
When she finished her set she sauntered from the stage and sat next to him. He handed her a firewhiskey and whispered in her ear.  
"Well Cassiopiea that was certainly something not to be missed." His breath warmed her neck and caused her skin to shiver.  
"Thank you Barty, I'm sure you know who the song was for." Cassy's chest rose with a sultry laugh. She sipped her drink and wiggled her fingers in a wave to her ex-husband Severus. He looked on the two of them with a sullen glare. Barty smirked back to him and downed the rest of his drink.  
"I'll be in room 312 just to let you know." Barty whispered to Cassy and groped her thigh before departing. Cassy sat there for a few moments before Severus found his way over to her.  
"I sincerely hope that you aren't planning on sleeping with Bartemius, Cassiopeia. It'll be a sudden downhill slope for you." Snape snapped at the lusty blonde sat before him in an elegant silk emerald gown. He looked her over and rolled his eyes.  
"And I sincerely hope that the silly little french Delacour girl you are with hasn't slept with anyone before. Otherwise she'll be sorely disappointed." Cassy retorted with an innocent smile. "Oh and Severus? Jealousy really doesn't suit you."

Cassy made her way to the room and let herself inside. Barty waited there, laying on the bed. She placed her things on the floor as well as her shoes. She fell into his arms and his lips instantly went to hers. She smiled beneath his kiss and felt his hands roam down her body.  
Barty's heart pounded in his chest as his hands slipped over her wondrous thighs. He brought one hand up to hold her head to deepen the kiss and the next to undo the dress which covered her perfect form. His mind wondered to all the little looks and silent words that they had given each other all night. He grew jealous when she spoke with her ex-lover and members of the band and he saw her eyes narrow when he spoke to other women. It excited him to know that she wanted him to herself.  
Barty threw the dress to the side of the bed and took in the beauty of Cassy's body, he ran a finger along her side. Her skin was softer than the finest fur of the siberian tiger. And under his touch she purred for him.  
"So Cassy. You said before you have a lot of strange tastes in the bedroom. Tell me, what is your favourite thing?" Barty murmured into her neck and collar bone between kisses. She laughed low and calmly.  
"But it's extremely strange." Cassy said with a small smile. She bit her lip as he smirked up at her. Questioning her with those beautiful dark eyes until she gave in. She groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Ok, Ok. I love being bitten."  
"That's fairly normal my dear." Barty replied with that amazingly cute smile which she couldn't resist.  
"No you don't get it. I mean bitten to the point where to break skin and taste blood." Cassy's face was a bright red and Barty grinned. He had her now. He moved himself down to her thighs and kissed along them.  
"Do you mean like...this?" Barty's teeth sunk into her skin and Cassy gave a moan of shock and pleasure all at once. She covered her mouth and looked at him in shock as he grinned up at her menacingly. He took another bite on the other inner thigh. "Or like that?" He replied after another moan escaped her plump lips.  
"Barty you are pure evil..." Cassy groaned through her teeth. Barty laughed and pulled himself beside her. They kissed a while longer growing in passion. He returned to biting all over body. Leaving bloody bruises in his wake and her entire body shook in ecstacy.  
"This can't be the only thing that really turns you on can it?" Barty whispered.  
"I like being controlled." Cassy replied as quickly as she could.  
"I know that my dear." He retorted.  
"There's one more thing. It's extremely weird. But maybe you can earn my secret." Cassy purred into his ear. Barty took his opportunity then.  
"Get up." He ordered. She did as he said. He pushed her against the wall and spread her legs. "Now, let's see. You're going to do exactly as I say ok Cassy?" She nodded in reply. Between her legs was dripping wet and Barty ripped the underwear clean from her perfect behind. The thong fell to the floor and Barty's fingers slid along her opening. Instead of it's usual destination it headed up and found her second passage. As his fingers slid in and out she moaned and shook. She was obviously scared and excited.  
He pushed himself inside her and thrusted as hard as he could. She cried out and bit her lip. Her hands fell down the wall slowly as he ground her ass. Barty took his opportunity then. "Not like that Cassy. If you don't keep those hands up I'm going to punish you. Like this."  
Barty slapped his hand across her ass. Then on the other side and then the first side again. "Got it?" Barty asked her. She nodded and tried not to move. Her hands wanted to move so desperately. "Got it?" He growled in her ear.  
"Yes Sir!" She cried. Her hands moved again and he spanked her harder. For a short while he thrusted himself in out of her before he deemed she had earned her release.  
"There's a good girl, now, back on the bed." Barty lovingly whispered to her as he grabbed a condom from his wallet. Cassy did as he commanded and sat on the bed as he prepared himself, he laid next to her and pulled her on top of him. He slid himself inside her easily and watched as her back arched at the feel of his cock in it's rightful place.  
"Come on now Cassy. Tell me. What is your favourite fetish? I need to know." Barty tried to coax her. He pulled himself up so they were completely entwined together and their skin touched sending Cassy into a flurry of extreme sensation. Her body reacted to his unlike it had with any other man. "Please, tell me. I want to pleasure you..."  
"Ok...I like to be choked. I know its weird but it feels so good..." Cassy's body rocked over his as she rode him. Her hips moving in a way that made eyes roll back in his head. He moved back up and bit her neck hard. The moan that escaped her lips was so gloriously loud that it echoed in their room.  
"Let's play a game. If you can stay quiet for 10 seconds I'll choke you..." Barty said with a devious smile. Cassy pouted then smiled and agreed to the deal. Unaware of what Barty had in mind.  
"1..." Barty began as he thrusted himself into her as deep as possible. Cassy bit down on her lip to keep her pleasured screams from escaping. Between each number he did something which brought her ever closer to climax and when he finally reached 10 she screamed out and he flipped her over and clasped his hand around her throat as tight as he could.  
Cassiopeia world turned black and white and shimmering diamonds all at once. Her hips rocked and she tried to cry out but found that she couldn't and that drove her even more over the edge. Barty climaxed deep inside her as her edges closed around him. He bore his teeth down in her flesh and lost the world around him. In happy ecstasy they fell side by side and laughed.  
"Yet again we find ourselves like this." Cassiopeia said with a smile as she cuddled into his side.  
"Yes, but I could get used to this." Barty replied as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
